Into Darkness
Into Darkness is an Action RPG for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. The game tells the story of two brothers, once best friends, that became strangers to each other over their teenage years. 'Setting' The game takes place in our time but in a different dimension meaning that the people of that dimension life in the same countries and ways as we do today. They have our technology, our problems, our wars and so on. Only that certain points in time are different to hours. The game takes place in White Rose City, a coast city at the west coast of North America and is revealed to be the dimension's version of San Francisco by one of the game's developers. While the game itself takes place only in White Rose City, many other locations are visited as "worlds" within the Shadow Colossus, such as Neverlife Woods or the Niagara Falls. The game, in fact, takes place within a few hours in real life meaning that the worlds within the Shadow Colossus have a different flow of time. 'Spoilers Ahead!' 'Story' Into Darkness has a huge backstory that is uncovered over the course of the game and is covered here. The story begins one fateful night on the mountain side near White Rose City. Reports claiming that terrorists were planning to detonate several bombs set within the peaks of the mountain chain in order to cause an avalanche that would destroy huge parts of White Rose City. General Maxwell P. Tracks saw it as his duty to accompany his men to battle the terrorists and stop the avalanche from ever happening. While Tracks was battling the terrorists in thick woods, a mislead teenager, as part of a wicked dare, burns Tracks's house with his wife and children inside killing them and destroying everything that was ever dear to Tracks in the process. Just seconds after his victory over the terrorists and the deactivation of the bombs, Tracks was contacted by his second-in-command Dick Rogers who told him about the tragedy. Enraged, Tracks beat the living hell out of the teen before eventually shooting him in the head in a wild act of revenge. Afterwards, Tracks regain his sanity and made the body disappear forever and the teen's parents being told that their son had been killed by one of the terrorists. However, while Tracks tried his best to retain his sanity, he wasn't able to and started to lose more and more of his control. Despite this, he retained his sanity in public and stayed the courageous and strong man the people of White Rose City knew and loved him for. A few month later, Tracks contacted his old friend from university Michael Fetch, a reowned Theologian and Scientist, to create a omnipresent creature that would have god-like powers. While Fetch researched and researched over two decades, Tracks eventually grew tired and threated to murder him if he wouldn't eventually come up with a project. Luckily for Fetch, their partnership simply broke and Tracks started to perform awful experiments on trainees in an effort to create a super weapon that could not be stopped and would eventually be used by him to "save" the world from its inevitable fate. While their partnership broke, Fetch kept researching in his own efforts to create something that would help the world become a better place. During this time, Fetch befriended a shy buy named Leonard who had broken into his mansion alongside his mischievous brother Luca. Over the course of Leonard and Luca's adventures to Neverlife Woods, Leonard became the only person in Crystal Beach to know of Fetch being alive and Fetch's only friend. Leonard volunteered as a test subject for Fetch's experiments, but they proofed to be a failure. After almost three years of absence, Tracks returned to Fetch proclaiming that he had found a technique to "upgrade" a human into a machine. Fetch, relatively uninterested, told Tracks that he had found a way to create gods himself. A fight erupted between the two destroying most of Fetch's laboratory and giving Tracks a scar over his face. Following this, Tracks used his new technology to poison Fetch and left his friend to die saying that there are no and will never be gods. Fetch, knowing that Leonard would be shocked at his death, wrote one last letter for his friend telling Leonard that he had the power to accomplish it on his own and that one doesn't need technology or any kind of alien power to accomplish one's wishes. Returning from a family trip to Niagara Falls, Leonard went to visit Fetch only to find his friend and father figure dead and the laboratory destroyed. Taking the letter with him, Leonard left his brother in the woods and went home where he locked himself in his room for ten days straight. His parents eventually worried about him and called the police to break the door open, only to find a Leonard that seemed different to the son they knew. Leonard wouldn't speak, eat, breathe or drink - and still he lived. Leonard was visited by a priest, a psychologist and many other people. One day, Leonard went out of the house to never return home again. He'd wander Crystal Beach, helping old people over the street, giving food to animals and performing other good deeds. It's then that Leonard's father presumed to family to be cursed and left the family for his home country. This left his wife, Leonard and Luca's mother in a deep emotional drama that she eventually performed suicide. That was when Leonard and Luca were 15 years old. Luca, who tried to contact his brother and followed him around all day, eventually got a job and tried to keep the house the way it was hoping for Leonard to eventually return home. Three years later, Leonard had created some kind of cult around him and many people toured to Crystal Beach to feel "his magic" and even the pope had proclaimed Leonard the manifestation of god himself. It was then that Leonard disappeared from one day to the other. Luca was searching everywhere, only to find nothing. He left Crystal Beach as there was nothing that could hold him there. In his dream to help others and someday find his brother, who was presumed dead by the people of the town, Luca joined the army and was taken to White Rose City where he was trained by General Maxwell P. Tracks and eventually became a test subject for Tracks's experiments as well as the first successful test subject. Luca had been "upgraded" into having a more cyborg-like appearance with the ability to create weapons out of thin air. As this, he became the personal trainee of Tracks, a man he looked up to for all of his days at the army. Until one day ... 'Plot' 'Gameplay' ''Into Darkness ''is a game that combines the discovering of worlds or dungeons, in a similar style to the Kingdom Hearts series, with a fast-paced action game. The player always controls Luca using the left stick. Luca is not able to attack on his own but needs Combat Mode to be activated which can only be triggered with an enemy around. Luca jumps using the Cross / A button. He interacts with objects and characters using Circle / B button. For example, Luca will sometimes find an object that can be seen as a shiny spark. You can pick it up using Circle / B. Using Triangle / Y, the player can open the menu. From there, Luca can organize his moves, regenerate his health or equip items. These items are used to increase Luca's health maximum, increase Luca's offense, defense and speed. In order to confirm, press Circle / B and to cancel Cross / A. In Combat Mode, the closest opponent is auto-focused on. That opponent, however, gets closer forcing Luca to react fast. In the same time, a menu with Luca's equipped moves is opened up. Depending on Luca's level, the player can prepare three to six moves. These moves can be attacks, magic and item with the moves being executed in the order they are confirmed. The L1 and R1 / LB and RB is used to scroll through the menu and Circle / B is used to confirm. Once confirmed moves cannot be canceled by the player but by the opponent. Using the D-Pad, the camera can be moved in all ways. L2 and R2 / LT and RT is used to change the target. Using moves in a certain order can result in a combo or an increase in one of the move's power. Using combos or especially strong moves may result in an opponent being shocked. These opponents's defense is lower and their in-prepared moves are canceled. However, that effect is only time-limited. Category:Into Darkness Category:Golden8King Category:PS4 games Category:Xbox One Games